Nemŕtvy
Zaseknutí niekde medzi životom a smrťou. Žijúci v krajine Večnej jesene, ktorá neustále umiera. Uctievajúci kult mŕtvych, vzývajúci temnotu a posadnutí morbídnymi predstavami. Kedysi tichí a mĺkvi svedkovia svojho vlastného prekliatia - dnes vzmáhajúci sa národ, ktorý sa vysmieva všetkým prírodným zákonom. To sú nemŕtvi. Vzhľad a špecifiká Nemŕtvymi možno označiť akúkoľvek bytosť, ktorá zomrela a bola znovu vzkriesená temnou mágiou. Odlišujú sa však dve základné kategórie - bezduchí nemŕtvi a slobodní nemŕtvi. Bezduchí sú v podstate oživené telá (alebo rôzne monštrá, poskladané z viacerých tiel, či dokonca predmetov) bez vlastnej duše. Nemajú žiadnu, alebo veľmi nízku inteligenciu, a preto sú závislé od nekromanta (alebo iného mága), ktorý ich oživil. Slobodní nemŕtvi majú vlastnú dušu - a niekedy sú to iba duchovia bez tiel. Ak majú telo, vyzerajú viac menej ako za živa - závisí to samozrejme od stupňa rozkladu, ktorý dosiahli pred oživením a prípadným zraneniam, ktorým podľahli. Je zaujímavé, že uvedením do stavu nemŕtveho sa rozklad zastavuje. Hoci by to mnohí predpokladali, nemŕtvi nežijú večne. Znova zomierajú, keď z nich vyprší mágia, čo ich oživila. Tento druhý skon sa nazýva absolútna smrť - po nej už možno oživiť len telo, nie dušu. Slobodní nemŕtvi - bývalí dračí elfovia, ktorých "znemŕtvil" mor - alebo inkarnáti, sa dožívajú maximálne približne 300 rokov. Avšak upíri sa dosahujú aj vyšší vek. Bezduchí žijú tak dlho, ako v nich pôsobí mágia ich oživovateľa. Čo sa rozmnožovania týka, nemŕtvym sa neprodukujú žiadne pohlavné hormóny. Napriek tomu sa môžu rozmnožovať, aj keď sa jedná o dosť odlišný spôsob, než je to u ostatných rás. Nemŕtvi sa rozmnožujú duchovne - muž a žena dokážu pri zvláštnom utajovanom akte splodiť novú dušu - takzvaného inkarnáta. Táto duša potom blúdi po cintorínoch a pohrebiskách a hľadá si telo, ktoré by ovládla. Keďže sa však hroby v krajinách nemŕtvych pomaly vyprázdňujú, inkarnáti musia často blúdiť vo vzdialených krajoch - a občas oživia telo v cudzom kráľovstve. Tento problém vytvára dlhodobé diplomatické spory medzi nemŕtvymi a susediacimi rasami. História História nemŕtvych sa začína tam, kde sa končia dejiny dračích elfov. Títo elfovia obývali oblasti zvané Qvildur - dnešný Havraní háj - a keďže žili v úzkom spojenectve so zlatými drakmi, prúdila v ich žilách dračia krv. Keď približne pred dvoma storočiami v Amadůne vypukla morová epidémia, zasiahla aj Qvildur a severné časti Anaonu. Ľudia sa nemali proti moru ako brániť, a tak záviselo iba na ich genetickej výbave, či prežijú. Dračia krv v elfských žilách však zareagovala na mor zvláštnym spôsobom - hoci elf fyzicky zomrel, krv bránila v tom, aby jeho duša opustila telo. A tak vznikli prví nemŕtvi. Mor sa postupne rozšíril po celom Qvildure a zasiahol všetkých elfov, ktorým sa nepodarilo utiecť včas. Postihol dokonca aj zlatých drakov a spôsobil im to isté, čo elfom - premenil ich na nemŕtvych wyrmov. Nemŕtvi postupne upadli do dlhej letargie - nevideli zmysel svojho života, keď aj tak sa všetko končí smrťou a rozkladom. Vedení touto filozofiou, prví nemŕtvi nerobili prakticky nič, len čakali na svoju absolútnu smrť. Celé kráľovstvo upadalo, až dokým Baba Jaga neobetovala svoje telo i dušu hlbinám a tieňom. V smrti sa stretla s vládkyňou posmrtného života, bohyňou Morénou. Moréna sa jej spýtala, prečo sa obetovala a Jaga jej vyrozprávala o pohrome, ktorá postihla jej ľud. Moréna jej však vysvetlila, že druhý život nie je trest, ale šanca napraviť svoje chyby, ktorú by nemal nik premárniť. Bohyňa smrti potom opätovne oživila Babu Jagu, ako svoje zosobnenie v Bájnej zemi. Jaga potom putovala po celom Qvildure - teraz už Havraňom háji - a hlásala Morénino posolstvo. Nemŕtvi, keďže mali blízke spojenie so smrťou, o Moréne vedeli a postupne začali Jagu nasledovať. Pod jej vedením sa začala obrovská rekonštrukcia celého kráľovstva. V jaskyni, kde Jaga spáchala seba-obetu, vybudovali Mortgorod - mesto mŕtvych. Tam sídli Jaga na čele koncilu arcilichov, ktorí vykladajú Moréninu vôľu. Za posledné polstoročie nemŕtvi dosiahli taký rozmach, že dokonca začali expandovať do priľahlých krajov - Vodolesu, Stredohoria a Večného lesu. Ostatné rasy, ktoré ich doteraz ignorovali, sa cítia byť týmito zásahmi ohrozené, a tak sa začali mnohé diplomatické jednania, čím sa len potvrdila dôležitosť nemŕtvych v modernom svete. Kultúra Spoločnosť Spoločenstvo nemŕtvych sa riadi heslom: "Všetci sme v smrti rovnakí." Odmietajú teda akékoľvek delenie na stavy či kasty, a čo sa týka rozdielu pohlaví, sú nemŕtvi zrejme tí najrovnejší. Samozrejme, hoci to nemŕtvi popierajú, existujú určité limity toho, kto môže akú prácu vykonávať. Rôzni ghúlovia, zombie a iné monštrá, často pozošívané z rôznych tiel disponujú ohromnou silou. Avšak keby ste povedali, že majú IQ húpacieho koníka, bola by to pre toho koníka hlboká urážka. Naopak, mnohí nekromanti a lichovia majú ohromné znalosti a nepredstaviteľnú magickú moc. Avšak vzhľadom na fakt, že ich telá držia pokope len vďaka kúzlam, nik od nich neočakáva žiadnu fyzickú aktivitu. Dá sa teda tvrdiť, že nemŕtvi sa rozdeľujú na kult ducha a kult tela. Avšak, existuje aj množstvo bytostí, ktoré tieto dve hnutia spájajú. Upíri, rytieri smrti a temní strážcovia sú zdatní aj po fyzickej, aj po psychickej stránke. Vedúcu funkciu v spoločnosti nemŕtvych má koncil arcilichov. Táto vybraná skupinka najmocnejších nemŕtvych mágov tlmočí Moréninu vôľu všetkým nemŕtvym. A občas nielen im. Architektúra Nemŕtvi dlho nemali vlastnú architektúru. Počas dlhej letargie (viď. históriu) iba prežívali v rozpadávajúcich sa domoch a sídlach, v ktorých za života bývali. Po Moréninom vykúpení sa však nemŕtvi pustili do re-definovania svojej kultúry. Popri starej elfskej architektúre - samozrejme, v temnejšom podaní - sa teda po celom kráľovstve nemŕtvych začínajú dvíhať stavby najmä z kovu a tmavých kameňov. Drevo využívajú nemŕtvi v exteriéroch iba veľmi zriedkavo. Ich budovy majú veľmi ostrý ráz, často však doprevádzané jemnými ornamentami - tieto protiklady akoby vyjadrovali samotnú podstatu nemŕtvych - akýsi paradox krásy života po smrti. Náboženstvo Kto pozná dejiny nemŕtvych, tomu nemôže byť ich náboženstvo cudzie. Nemŕtvi vyznávajú svoju bohyňu Morenu. Na pomoc vzývajú aj tiene a duše zosnulých. Nemajú špecializovaných kňazov - veria totiž, že ktokoľvek prežil svoju smrť a stal sa nemŕtvym, už nepotrebuje veriť - pretože VIE ako sa veci majú. Existujú však aj malé komunity s odlišnými náboženskými zvyklosťami. Množstvo černokňažníkov a démonológov vyznáva démonov - či už z potreby praktikovať pekelnú mágiu, alebo z presvedčenia v šírenie zla a chaosu. Prekvapivým sa však môže zdať fakt, že existujú aj skupinky nemŕtvych vzývajúci anjelov. A to rôznych, nielen anjela smrti. Boj a stratégia Na bojisku sa nemŕtvi často na svojich protivníkov srdečne smejú a nazývajú ich priateľmi. Znalcom taktiky nemŕtvych tento zvyk určite naháňa husiu kožu. Nemŕtvi majú totiž špecifickú mágiu. Ešte pred tým, než sa skríži prvý pár mečov, zošlú nekromanti na nepriateľskú armádu množstvo prekliatí. Tým nepriateľa značne oslabia a spomalia. Niektoré kliatby dokážu nepriateľa zabiť ešte predtým, než zočí prvého kostlivca. Lichovia sú schopní nakaziť celé územie. A na nemŕtvych - ktorí sú už po smrti - choroby neplatia. V prípade, že sa nepriateľ priblíži a nemŕtveho čarodejníka zraní, ten dokáže zo svojho protivníka urobiť obeť - jednoducho z neho vysaje zdravie a manu. Upíri dokonca dokážu očarovať zbrane vysávacím kúzlom, takže sa týmto spôsobom môžu liečiť aj bojovníci. No a mŕtvy nepriateľ je pre nemŕtvych skutočným spojencom. Zbavení mnohých zábran, nemŕtvi neváhajú a na mŕtvole sa jednoducho nakŕmia, čím získajú silu stratenú počas boja, a nemusia riešiť logistické problémy. Okrem toho, nekromanti môžu mŕtvolu podrobiť svojej vôli a oživiť ju ako bezduchého spolubojovníka. Keď na nepriateľskú armádu pošlete zohavené telá ich niekdajších priateľov, máva to na morálku výrazný dopad. Byť živým po smrti má však aj niekoľko nevýhod. Najväčšou je zrejme alergia na všetko sväté - telo, oživené bezbožnou mágiou nápory svetla a posvätnosti jednoducho nevydrží. Okrem toho, nemŕtvi sa nedokážu liečiť inak, ako vysávaním zdravia zo svojich protivníkov. A naviac, nemŕtvi mágovia sú voči fyzickému útoku takmer bezbranní. A oživené mŕtvoly bez svojich pánov nedokážu samé rozhodovať - takže po páde veliteľa často padá celá armáda. Filozofia Nemŕtvi vytvorili filozofiu Mortalizmu. Pôvodný, letargický mortalizmus v skratke hlásal pominuteľnosť a následnú nelogickosť vecí. Bývalí dračí elfovia Qvilduru, ktorí prežili svoju smrť a boli vrátení späť do "života", nevideli zmysel svojej predošlej, ani ďalšej existencie. Základnou citáciou sa stal nasledujúci výrok: Z ničoho vznikol vesmír, zo zeme vzklíčili rastliny a z nebies padol dážď. Zrodili sa elfovia a tí vytvorili kráľovstvá. Prišli však choroby, vojny, bieda a hlad. Nastal večný chaos. Elfovia umreli. Kráľovstvá zanikajú. Aj celý vesmír sa raz stratí. Na čo to teda všetko vzniklo? Prečo sa všetci namáhajú, keď sa aj tak raz pominú? Kvet uschne, dom spadne, meč zhrdzavie a písmo vybledne. Márnosť nad márnosť! Všetko je zbytočné! Márna je každá snaha. Nezmyselný a smiešny je celý vesmír a život v ňom. Jediná istá vec je koniec. Iba smrť je logická - a vtom je krásna. Vedení touto filozofiou, prví nemŕtvi nerobili prakticky nič, len čakali na svoju absolútnu smrť. Celé kráľovstvo upadalo, až dokým Baba Jaga neobetovala svoje telo i dušu hlbinám. Ako zosobnenie bohyne smrti Morény začala budovať z prachu a popolu kráľovstvo nemŕtvych. Oporou jej pritom bola modifikovaná verzia mortalizmu, zvaná nosferatizmus: Celý život je jedna skúška, plná paradoxov, protikladov, problémov a prekážok. A potom príde naša bohyňa - spriadačka osudu, kráľovná pokoja, sudkyňa živých i mŕtvych. Jej sa budeme zodpovedať za to, ako sme svoj život prežili. Ak sme svoj život zabili lenivosťou, potom sa nám nedostane odpočinku a večne budeme znovu a znovu skúšaní bolesťou a útrapami. Ak však svoj život prežijeme zmysluplne a na slávu Smrti, potom sa nám dostane zaslúženého pokoja a naše telá i duše spočinú vo večnom spánku a nik ich neprebudí. I keď živým rasám sa to môže zdať paradoxné, nemŕtvi vo svojom zániku a absolútnej smrti vidia vykúpenie. Reinkarnácia a vzkriesenie, respektíve život večný, je pre nich trestom, počas ktorého musia naprávať, čo v predošlom živote pokazili. Osobnosti Zoznam hráčov Galéria File:h6vampire.jpg|Rytier smrti File:h6banshee.jpg|Biela pani File:h6lich.jpg|Lich